


An Eavesdropping Mind

by KwIl



Series: Patreon Requests [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, Mind Reading, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: During a boring war council, Sara, a new arrival to Askr, proves to be a nice distraction for your eyes....except you forget she can very easily read those perverted thoughts of yours.
Relationships: Sara (Fire Emblem)/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Patreon Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	An Eavesdropping Mind

War councils were a common occurrence in Askr, and you always had to attend them. Your role as the summoner, one of the most important people in the Order, didn’t give you any other choice. The entire reason Askr could fight so efficiently was thanks to your summoning, and you had established yourself as a formidable tactician too. Therefore, it was imperative that you were kept up to date with the latest intel.

Luckily, you didn’t mind attending them.

It was unfortunate that war never seemed to end in this world. The war with Embla had ended somewhat abruptly, arguably more put on hold than anything due to the subsequent skirmish with Múspell. There wasn’t much time to recover after that either, since Hel invaded. Determined to keep you on your toes, Niðavellir was the next to invade, and the Order was currently figuring out how to handle the new invaders.

Currently, this meeting was being used to discuss strategies on how to combat the enemy kingdom’s advanced weaponry. Princess Reginn was proving to be a valuable source of information, and the intelligence she was providing was helping preparations against the inevitable fight with the enemy.

You had been listening to her pretty intently for most of the meeting… but you had found yourself getting uncharacteristically distracted. 

It wasn’t uncommon for notable heroes to attend these war councils. For instance, the Ylissean tactician Robin would attend to share his input, and he’d forward the information to his Shepherd comrades. While they appreciated receiving information from either you or the Askran royalty, it was more welcoming to receive it from Robin. He functioned as a representative of their ideals, for he would share how the Shepherds would tackle problems, and it would often help elevate your plans to new heights too. The same principle applied to other notable figureheads, such as Soren of the Greil Mercenaries, and Jagen of the Altean Knights. 

The continent of Jugdral had its representatives too, and it was one of those individuals that were causing your distraction. 

Representing Thracia alongside Leif was Sara, a young cleric. Oddly enough, she was no tactician, but she had expressed an interest in attending these war councils even though she was new to Askr. She was a shockingly fast learner, and it wasn’t long before she was contributing her own unique and thoughtful ideas. 

The problem you were currently facing was that the girl decided she was just going to… stare at you. 

It was odd at first, but now it was unnerving, especially since she wouldn’t stop smiling either. Sometimes, that smile would distort, looking a little more nervous or excited, but it always remained directed at you. The same was happening with her eyes; they would occasionally narrow, or blink rapidly, but they always remained locked on you.

It had started ever since you glanced at her at one point, subconsciously thinking about how pretty her hair was. Your mind had drifted to how beautiful she was overall, likely because the conversation currently happening was so dull that you had to focus on  _ something. _ The Order of Heroes was full of beautiful women, and you admittedly thought about them quite a bit. Sara was no exception, for her long violet hair, beautiful blue eyes and mysterious yet cheeky smile were all endearing traits. She even wore an adorable outfit that complimented her natural features well. However, you did start to wonder about other things…

Around the same time, she had sneezed quite dramatically, diverting some unwanted attention towards her and prompting some chuckles. It had embarrassed her a little and made her blush, but that moment had passed. It had disturbed your own thoughts of her, but in a way, you appreciated it, since you were thinking about her a little  _ too  _ much. 

But ever since then, Sara had decided to tune out the conversation herself, opting to just… stare at you.

It didn’t take you long to notice, and you wished you hadn’t. It was messing with your head, and you had a feeling she knew that. The only thing you couldn’t figure out was  _ why  _ she was acting this way.

Needless to say, your focus on the current war council was completely eradicated, and Sara was once again invading your thoughts. Fortunately, the meeting was approaching its end and the main topics had already been discussed, but that still meant you had to play a chilling waiting game as things concluded.

Despite those aquatic soul-staring eyes being on you at all times, you managed to persevere. You remained stationary as every individual made their way out of the room… except Sara, naturally, for she seemed to not even notice the meeting was over. She merely continued to stare.

When everyone finally left, seemingly not noticing the girl’s strange condition, there was a moment of silence.

Eventually, Sara lifted herself from her seat, keeping her eyes on you as she approached. Part of you wished she had stayed still, for the growing apprehension was now even worse.

“That was a long meeting, wasn’t it?” she spoke, her tone neutral albeit a little giggly. No doubt that smile of hers was a contributor to her tone. 

“...yes, yes it was,” you agreed with her, but her reasonings likely differed from yours… probably.

She stopped in front of you, looking down at you with those enchanting eyes of her. She didn’t need to look down that far, since although you were sitting down, she was presently only a bit taller than you. 

Sara let out a sigh, and decided to do something more concerning and terrifying than any of the news that came from that war council. She lifted a leg over the chair, climbing onto your body and straddling your lap. Before you could even think of rejecting her, she wrapped her arms around your neck and leaned in, presenting you with her most mischievous smile yet.

“Sara… what are you…” your voice was numb.

“I am not beating around the bush,” she spoke softly, yet it still made a chill run down your spine. “Do not act oblivious. Your voice, ordinary throughout this entire meeting, suddenly grew distorted. It became one of lust, and you were directing it towards _ me.” _

“Ah…” you mumbled. You were being quite the fool, weren’t you? You weren’t used to Sara being in these meetings, so you thought you were fine with thinking whatever you wanted to think. In hindsight, it actually explained why she expressed so much interest in attending these war councils in the first place. There were so many intelligent voices to be heard, and being able to hear them explained how she learned so much.

Unfortunately, your… unique one likely stood out for the wrong reasons.

“You have no shame,” she continued to scold you, though her words sound playful more than anything. “Undressing me in your head… did you think I would not notice?”

“...you... don’t sound displeased,” you felt compelled to point out the juxtaposition in her voice and her actions; she was speaking as if what you were doing was a negative thing, yet she had no issue with sitting on your lap, slowly rocking her hips back and forth...

  
“It wasn’t the first time I’ve heard that kind of voice, and not the first time I’ve heard it directed towards me either,” she sounded a little miffed, but she sighed and returned that grin of hers. “But yours… was frankly, quite adorable. You were hesitant to undress me, even in your head! It actually made me giggle a little. I thank you for the entertainment.”

Sara was finding a significant amount of amusement in the revelations she had uncovered. It was… perplexing.

“Alright, you got me,” you confessed. “But that doesn’t explain why you’re sitting on my lap.”

“Is it not obvious?” she giggled. “I want you to take responsibility.”

“For  _ what?” _

Sara abruptly leaned in. You initially misinterpreted what she was doing, and it was the likely contributor to that second giggle of her. Instead, she rested her mouth close to your ear, taking some time to listen to your mumbled thoughts. Her hair tickled your face, and its softness and smell were pleasant. 

She blew into your ear, making you freeze in anticipation, prompting a third and final giggle.

_ “For turning me on.”  _

Her voice commonly made you shiver, but this time it was physically noticeable. 

“I…”

“I saw what you did to me, in those lewd thoughts of yours,” she elaborated. “It was embarrassing, at first, especially as everyone ended up noticing my distress when I freaked out a little. However, despite my initial surprise… it was honestly nice, being treated so delicately… even if it was just your imagination.”

Sara shifted her head back, showing you a beautiful blush. 

“Sara…” you murmured. She had done a wonderful job at keeping you mesmerized. 

“What do you say?” she asked, a curious and inquisitive flare highlighting her voice. “Do you want me?”

The tent in your pants that brushed against her leg gave her your answer prematurely, but you still wanted to give her a conscious response. With her mouth now so close to yours, you couldn’t hold back. Your hands tickled the back of her neck and you pulled her in, bashing your lips against hers. 

Soft. Gentle. Sweet. Those were just a handful of words you thought as your lips collided. Sara hummed approvingly, returning the kiss without much delay. It was a brief first kiss, but upon its ending, you and she subsequently gazed at each other’s heated faces, prompting a second kiss hastily. Sara was the initiator this time, opting to increment the intensity herself by pushing her face further up against yours. The result was a louder smooch when it came to a close, one that was satisfying to hear. There wasn’t much time to breathe before she thirstily landed on your lips once again, perhaps already addicted to the sensation. It was thrilling, knowing a girl wanted you this much, and you had a role (albeit a strange one) to play in her unique lust for you. 

Sara was proving to be the most adventurous one, likely paying you back for how you had treated her in your thoughts. You had shifted her personality to be more akin to that of a shy maiden as you undressed her and subsequently touched her. However, you were starting to wonder how close you were to the truth. You had already lost count of how many times you and she had kissed by this point, but eventually, you were given some relief when she had to back off to breathe. Her face was stained with sweat, and although some of that giddy attitude remained, her escalated blush told you how much she was truly enjoying herself. She was so beautiful, and you wanted to see even more of her.

“You’re thinking of undressing me,” she pointed out, reminding you that she was fully capable of reading your thoughts. “You want to see my body, and do much more with it, don’t you?”

Sara had once expressed discomfort with her mind-reading ability. It meant she was often a spectator to thoughts she’d rather not hear. Fortunately, this was one unique case where you suspected she was happy to hear things she was not meant to.

“You’re correct,” she giggled.

You… were never going to get used to this any time soon. All your life, you figured your thoughts would always be your own. You’d have to be more careful with what you thought about around her.

“A little too late for that,” she continued to chuckle. You… attempted to empty your mind in response. “I know  _ exactly  _ what you want to do with me. You’ve imagined tearing off my robes. You’ve imagined taking me right then and there, blocking my mouth so I wouldn’t scream. Oh, you should see the look on your face! Don’t worry, I know it was just the voice of a fantasy. I know you won’t actually do such things; you’ve just entertained the thought of it. However, I  _ have _ seen them. Today wasn’t the first time you’ve thought of me erotically, though I’m sure you know that.”

“...I’m… sorry?” you weren’t particularly sure  _ how  _ to respond, nor were you sure if such an answer was appropriate or not. Nonetheless, it was the best one that came to mind.

“Oh,  _ don’t be,”  _ she snickered, seductively licking her lips after. “I appreciate the material. Your fantasies became my own, and served me well.”

That certainly explained why she was so eager to do this. You had unknowingly tormented her for so long, and now she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Correct,” she said, making you roll your eyes. “Now then, what do you say? Your voice is awfully bewildered and hesitant right now, so I shall await a verbal response instead.”

“...I hesitate because of  _ where _ we are, Sara,” you explained. “What if someone were to walk in?”

You expected Sara would reconsider, and perhaps suggest a change of scenery instead. You were undeniably interested in going further with her, but the fear of being caught would disturb things to say the least.

Unfortunately, she simply looked at you with an expression of annoyance. 

...you knew why.

“What do you think to gain from lying to me?” she sounded genuinely annoyed. “The thrill excites you, and I share the sentiment. Do not pretend otherwise.”

“You got me,” you knew it was pointless to fight back.

She sighed, but at least she didn’t sound annoyed anymore.

“As lovely as your shivering voice is to listen to, it looks like I have to take a more direct approach,” Sara leaned back, lifting herself off your body. She sat on the large conference table, spread her legs, and lifted her robes. Though they were baggy and took a while to pull up, you were eventually gifted with the sight of something you thought you’d never see.

Sara’s long luscious legs, shiny with sweat, and more importantly, her nude pussy.

You weren’t really surprised that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. You always liked the idea of girls not wearing any when presenting themselves to their partner. Therefore, you had a hunch she got that idea from the depths of your perverted mind.

“Do you like what you see?” Sara giggled. “Let’s cut down the chatter now. I’ll finish with this. I want you to  _ fuck  _ me. Do you understand?”

“You don’t need to tell me twice,” you told her, trying your best to hide your thoughts as much as possible.

Why? A fantastic idea had suddenly formed in your mind, but you had to act fast before she caught on. She was expecting sex, so this was going to undoubtedly surprise her. To combat her mind-reading, you hid it within a barrier of junk thoughts. Pulling your chair closer to the table, and you along with it, you grabbed her thighs and took advantage of her close proximity. Sara’s eyes widened when your tongue abruptly landed on her slit, the sudden intensity catching her completely off guard. Though you couldn’t see her physical reaction, you could absolutely hear the adorable moan that forced its way out of her mouth. It was the softest of shrieks, but it was so delightful to listen to.

You were  _ very  _ happy with her reaction. It confirmed the suspicions that you hid well too; so long as you didn’t think anything for  _ too  _ long, and kept it hidden in a blanket of random incohesive imagery, she would not be able to read your mind efficiently. It didn’t matter if Sara could read a person’s inner voice if it was garbled together with random nonsense. She would not be able to understand it at all.

It would be difficult to pull off this trick again, but you were glad you had surprised her. 

“Ah… what… are you…” she muttered, her tones growing squeakier. Her pussy was soaking wet, and delicious too. Your assault was a brief one, a simple appetizer if anything, for you really wanted to see her reaction to what you were about to say.

“You like listening to my voice a lot, Sara,” you told her, watching her bite her lip. “So I thought it was only fair I got to listen to yours.”

You saw her face heat up with embarrassment, and that was all you had to see. You dug back in, eating her out with incredible ferocity. The acidic taste of her pussy was intense, almost enough to break your concentration, but it faded quickly after drinking up the lingering fluids. 

“S-Stop… I can’t… think…” she was reacting well. Her body trembled, and her legs wildly flew themselves open before subsequently closing themselves down on your cheeks. She couldn’t control them, for every burst of pleasure was making her mind numb. It was encouraging to hear her constant moans, and you showed your approval by eating her out with even greater vigor. It was a shame that you weren’t able to gaze up and see her nude body and lewd face, but her sounds were more than enough to satisfy you. 

You decided to be a little experimental, focusing much more on her clit. Lightly nibbling on it with your lips, you felt her body pulse with pulverizing pleasure.

“Oh, Sara, you’re still here?” you heard a voice that terrified both you and her, especially Sara, for she yelped. It caused her to let go of her dress, letting it fall almost entirely over your body. It blinded you, but also served as a serviceable shield. You paused eating her out, knowing it would be cruel to tease her currently.

“Oh, it’s you, Leif,” she tried to speak as ordinarily as possible. “Apologises. You scared me.” 

You couldn’t see him, but you knew how the room worked well enough to know you probably weren’t in danger. You were sitting on the opposite end to the door, which meant Sara’s back was facing the prince.

“My apologies. Say, have you seen the summoner?” Leif asked. “I came back looking for him. I wanted to ask him some questions about summoning heroes, but well, he’s clearly not here.”

“They left already,” Sara told him hastily. “It’s just me here.”

“Ah, understood,” he acknowledged her answer, his tones suggesting he didn’t detect the deceit. There was a period of silence for some time, other than the gradually increasing mumbles from the girl. However, it was broken by the prince, which was fortunate timing for you were about to continue… which explained why Sara was sounding so anxious. “...are you alright, Sara? You look a little flustered.”

“Ah… I am feeling a little under the weather, but don’t you worry about me, okay?” she gave a convincing tale.

“Right. Well, you take care of yourself,” he said. This time, you absolutely heard his footsteps, followed by the faint sound of the door closing. It was no wonder you didn’t notice him come in, for Sara’s groans were probably masking it well. 

Sara lifted her dress back up, staring at you with such needy eyes. “I can’t take it anymore…”

Somehow, she sounded even more distressed than when Leif was in the room. 

“What’s the problem?”

“Your hot breath… against my pussy…” she whispered. “Please… I can’t handle it anymore... I want you to...  _ take me… please...” _

“And what if someone enters the room again?” you pointed out, though with a teasing tone. “We won’t be able to hide things so easily next time.”

“I don’t care, and neither do you,” she rudely flicked your forehead, though it was a little deserved. “In fact, to show you how much I don’t care…”

Sara hopped off the table, undoing the complex sash that helped keep her outfit together. You knew what she was doing, of course, but you found yourself strangely fascinated by how long it took for her to undress. You didn’t realize her outfit was so… elaborate.

In some ways, its complexity worked in your favor, for it made the attire finally dropping to the ground all the more satisfying. You never thought you’d actually get to see her body, and it was hard to picture it in your mind too, but now the real deal was right in front of you.

Sara was beautiful. Her breasts were predictably small, but there was enough there to play with. Her hips were enchanting, as well as her tender stomach. Although her body was arguably rather ordinary, it was enhanced dramatically by her long, violet hair. Though most of it trickled down her back, some ran down her front, blocking parts of her body in a teasing yet sexy way. One nipple was completely blocked, and her pussy was even hidden away by a strand of hair. 

“Well, what do you think?” she sounded so satisfied. You knew why.

Her finger landed on your lips, just as you were about to reply. 

“Don’t tell me,” she said. “I already know, and I also know exactly what you want to do next.”

Sara climbed back onto the table, adjusting her hair so it wasn’t covering most of her body. Seeing her fully exposed had its appeal too, especially when she teasingly opened up her snatch with her fingers.

You didn’t need any more convincing, but she decided to give you that extra push anyway.

“Go on,” she giggled. “ _ Fuck me.” _

Luckily, the table’s height aligned well with your crotch, meaning all you had to do now was join her in the nude and take her. Sara marveled as your cock sprung into view, a drawn-out hum and blush signifying her desires well.

You decided to tease her a little, rubbing your head up and down her folds. Though she did approve of it at first, it was only making that inner need of hers grow. When her moans faded and were replaced with hums of annoyance, especially after you made it clear in your mind what you were doing, you decided to finally give her what she wanted

Sara was unbelievably wet, making it relatively easy to slide into her. She winced at the sensation, especially as you dug a little deeper. When a little blood emerged, you grew concerned, but she was quick to interject.

“Don’t worry about it…” she cleansed your doubts. “I’ll be okay. I... wanted you to be my first.”

Her words were said in a soft and reassuring tone. While she could have just been acting okay, you knew deep down that she was genuinely going to be alright. Sara was a tough girl, and this was something she could handle.

Your compliments made her giggle warmly.

Satisfied she was complacent, you pushed deeper into her. Though her whimpers still existed, they were quieter. When you finally bottomed out, you paused. You needed a moment to adjust to how extraordinarily tight she was, and you figured she’d need a moment to recuperate from the unique sensation too.

“I’m tight, hmm?” she giggled through the lingering pain. “That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“It is. You feel wonderful,” you told her, but you knew you didn’t need to respond. Even if she couldn’t read your inner voice, your expression was detailing your gratification well.

“Mmm… your voice sounds… so lovely…” she hummed. “I think I’m ready now.”

Retreating from her insides, her moans grew more extravagant, especially when you slid your length back in. Your thrusts were slow and steady, but you made sure to accelerate. You had a feeling that Sara didn’t mind being treated delicately, but not  _ too  _ delicately. Eager to provide her (and yourself) with even more satisfaction, you placed your hands on her breasts. Her bosom functioned well as support, and was also pleasant to squeeze and dig your fingers into, even if they were small and tender. It made the girl you were making love to exhale loudly, even more so when her nipples were lightly flicked and gripped. 

Sara’s overall enjoyment was reaching such a high level that it was also making her quite embarrassed. Her face was painted with so much lewd joy, and upon noticing  _ you  _ had noticed, she used her hand to shield her mouth, closing her eyes to reinforce her desire to be more secluded. Unfortunately, it didn’t safeguard her from your thoughts, and she grew even shyer when you thought about how adorable she was.

You weren’t sure if this sudden timidness was a result of having sex, or how wonderful it felt, or perhaps a combination of both. Regardless, it didn’t deter your desire to give her a good time at all; if anything, it amplified it. 

Sara had a beautiful voice, but was afraid to let it roam free. Her earlier moans, though illustrious in their sound, were partly held back. She had yet to truly reveal how loud she could truly be, and you had a feeling she was afraid of losing herself because of that.

But you wanted to hear her. You wanted to hear how beautiful she’d sound. You wanted to hear her express how good she felt.

You let her listen in to those desires too, but it didn’t make her budge. 

You didn’t mind, though. It just meant you had to make her feel so good that she had no choice but to set her voice free.

By this point, you were fucking her at a respectful pace. She was still satisfyingly tight, but had loosened up enough where you could push in and out easily. You relocated your hands to her hips, just so you could see her boobs wobble slightly in rhythm with your thrusts. It was a notably alluring sight, and it served as wonderful motivation to speed up. Sara was expressing no signs of discomfort either, so tested the waters by speeding up dramatically. 

Your cock constantly barraged against the entrance to the womb, and though her subsequent moans were muffled, they were still a delight to hear. You could hear what was undoubtedly a taste of her real, and very lewd, voice. 

“Sara, why do you not want me to hear you?” you had to ask. You were just too curious-- curious enough to temporarily stop having sex with her, leaving your dick wedged deep inside her pussy. Though the absence of bliss was immediately noticeable, you knew thrusting would make her unable to answer.

The pause of pleasure gave her some time to breathe heavily. She moved her hand away, treating you to an even lewder and more bashful face than before.

“I… uhm… I get loud,” she confessed. “It might sound like… screaming, and it would be bad if someone heard and-”

You silenced her with a finger to the lip. “Didn’t you say you didn’t mind if that happened?”

“I… well, yes, but… this is different,” she murmured. “I will be louder than you think I will be. The thrill of being caught is it happening by chance, not by quite literally alerting almost everyone in the Order to what is happening.”

“That sounds appealing,” you laughed. “So we have a time limit, is that it?”

“...are you serious?” Sara asked, but then quickly shook her head. “No, forget I even asked.”

You leaned forward, placing your hands on Sara’s back. Fortunately, her mind-reading was useful, since she didn’t take long at all to deduce what you wanted to do. She lifted her body, wrapped her legs around your waist, and allowed you to pick her up. It was a steady process since you didn’t want your shaft to slip out of her, but soon enough your heads aligned once more. Sara slipped in a cheeky little kiss and smirked. 

With one hand on her hip, and another on her squishy butt, you began to pound her. There was no need to take your time any longer. If you wanted to hear her true voice, you had to fuck her without hesitation, and that’s exactly what you did.

Sara’s cheeky face morphed dramatically fast, and she let out a few ordinary moans. However, each one was louder than the last. Finally, you were fucking her so fast that the sound of your thighs smashing against each other was prominent… but nowhere near as wonderful as how loud she was starting to become. 

She wasn’t kidding when she said her voice would get loud. Her head drew back, letting loose such an intoxicating and deafening voice. It was  _ hot.  _ Ridiculously so.

You knew this was going to get risky, but you were at a stage of your lust where you simply didn’t care. The speed at which you were pounding her was doing a fantastic job at making your climax approach faster and you couldn’t wait for that moment. You knew the same principle applied to your lover too. The volume of her voice was one obvious indication, and the extreme heat of her pussy was another.

“Oh… oh… I can’t…” were the only audible words you could hear. Sara’s voice was reaching a ridiculous level of instability. Just knowing she could make such sounds was sexy, especially knowing you were the cause of them. 

Although she knew you liked the sound of her voice, it didn’t stop her from occasionally demanding kisses. However, you suspected it was because of a primal urge rather than a means to silence herself, for she slid in her tongue and crossed it with yours. It was ridiculously hot to make out with her this way, notably due to the intense pleasure she was experiencing making her lose the tongue battle easily. Yours easily dominated her smaller one, but she didn’t have a problem with that.

Sara was beginning to tighten up swiftly, somewhat disrupting the rhythm you had made, but you fought against it fairly easily. You weren’t sure where you were going to cum, and it was admittedly hard to even ask since she was so demanding with her kisses. Suddenly, Sara backed off, and just before you were about to ask her the question on your mind, she said something instead.

“Inshiiideeee….” her voice was broken, but so, so hot. “I want it… in-inside me…”

You were never going to get used to that ability of hers, but it made things easier for you. You really didn’t want her to hear your own broken voice.

Sara giggled.

Ah. Of course she heard that. 

She laughed again, her grin turning oh so smug.

Fortunately, you had a way to fix that. The tongue war had slowed down the pace of your thrusting, so all you had to do was restore it.

It was beyond satisfying to see that cheeky face grow perverted once again. 

Using all your remaining energy, you fucked her with remorseless force. She knew she could take it, and you knew she could too. Her wonderfully loud moans returned with a vengeance, somehow even more intense in volume than before, but you figured out why when she suddenly tightened up.

Her walls coiled around your cock, squeezing it with tremendous energy while you were deep inside her. It was the trigger for your own orgasm, and you groaned with her while you treated her virgin womb to the taste of semen. The ridiculous pleasure was enough to make your body stumble a little, but you managed to hold on, granting the wish of your new lover. Sara’s pussy wouldn’t stop until you were squeezed dry, and the humidity was doing a good job of making that happen too. 

Sara was receiving her own taste of tranquility as well. She held onto your shoulders, and was feeling so good yet dizzy that her nails dug into them. You didn’t mind a little pain, as it was hot to see her so enraptured with euphoria. Despite holding her body in place, it wouldn’t stop wiggling, forcing you to hold her hip and butt even more tightly. Fortunately, her spasm began to fade just as you were done depositing what felt like a week’s worth of cum safely inside her womb. 

With much of your energy now leaving you rapidly, you collapsed onto the chair, taking her down with you. Both you and she took the time to recover your unstable breathing, even if the few kisses sneaked in didn’t exactly help with that.

...however, there wasn’t much time to recuperate, for sudden loud noises brought you back to reality. Sara’s eyes shot open and she awakened from her sleepy state, prompting her to quickly jump off your lap.

“Someone’s coming!” she whispered, quickly grabbing the clothes she left on the floor. 

“Ah,  _ shit...”  _ you were worried this might happen. Fortunately, a quick solution presented itself. The room you were presently in consisted of a massive circular table, with chairs surrounding it. More importantly, a large table cloth that was too big for the table rested over it, meaning everything underneath the table was concealed. Peeling it up, you saw the perfect hiding spot. 

Sara didn’t need to be told what to do. She snuck under the table, and you did the same after grabbing your robes. Just as you tucked the chair back in and lowered the table cloth back down, you heard a variety of people enter the room.

“Hello? Anybody here?” the voice sounded like Alfonse.

“Looks like nobody. Where  _ is  _ that screaming coming from?” a different voice pitched in. It was Anna.

“That’s strange,” Leif was the next person to say something. “It sounded a little like Sara… but it looks like she’s not here anymore.”

Their voices quietened down, and you and Sara remained perfectly still. Footsteps indicated they were looking around, which wasn’t good. All it took was one nosy person to miraculously decide to look under the table…

“What are we even looking for in here?” Anna asked. “The screaming has died down too. Whatever it was, I don’t think it came from here, or anywhere near here, actually, as otherwise, we’d still be hearing it.”

“You do have a point, commander…” Alfonse said with a sigh. “Perhaps the other side of the building?”

“Yeah, that’s probably it,” Leif agreed.

The trio soon made their way out of the room, and as soon as the door closed, you both breathed a sigh of relief.

“...that was too risky,” you told her.

“But  _ exhilarating _ ,” Sara giggled. “Mmm… I wonder how Leif would have reacted if he looked under the table and saw us like this…”

“You are a perverted girl, Sara.”

“You’re to blame for that.”

* * *

Somehow, against all odds, you and Sara managed to escape the war council room without anyone noticing or questioning your momentary absence.

You parted ways, the girl unafraid to once again cheekily kiss you-- when people could see, no less! Luckily, no one saw. She confirmed this herself, for she detected no alarmed voices.

When the next war council came, you were a little surprised to see Sara not present. She seemed to enjoy them… especially the last one.

...but you soon learned that she  _ was _ here, because you felt a strange tug on your robes. 

Sara was under the table, and her hidden presence shocked you for long enough that she was able to take your dick out. Caring not for the current war council happening, she started to suck you off, impressing you immediately with how much she could take into her cute little mouth. 

It was safe to say that you weren’t going to be paying much attention to this meeting.

Or future ones, for that matter.

After cumming inside her mouth and watching her lewdly swallow it all, you made sure to scold her after the meeting ended.

But your inner voice betrayed you, for you quite liked what she had done, and she heard that secret admiration loud and clear.

Your relationship with her was going to be an interesting one, that much you knew.

In response to that thought, Sara giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/KwIlsa33)
> 
> I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested!  
> [Join my Discord server!](https://discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy)


End file.
